The present invention relates to improvements in necktie knot support assemblies which serve as a mechanical foundation for receiving and fixing of a fabric necktie, to be wrapped there around, so that the ultimate composite product serves as a pre-tied necktie, with a spring clamp enabling the user to simply apply the pre-tied necktie to a shirt collar neck band or the like.
Pre-tied neckties have been available for many decades. Such neckties provided with a spring clamp for firmly grasping the shirt neck band have also been used as well as patented for several decades. Earlier designs are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,226; 3,220,015; 3,222,684; 3,237,208; 3,336,600; 3,336,601 and 3,343,176. A more modem pre-tied necktie is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,539, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, all pre-tied neckties, including those disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, have the same drawback: they all have a knot that sags inwards towards the neck. This sag is an undesirable indication that the wearer is wearing a pre-tied necktie, which also is known as a clip-on tie.